<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the grocery aisle by bunnystomped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987133">the grocery aisle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystomped/pseuds/bunnystomped'>bunnystomped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the art of letting go [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystomped/pseuds/bunnystomped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself on a solo hunt that proves a little complicated. Spells have always been more Sam’s domain. Luckily, he’s got Cas to talk him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the art of letting go [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the grocery aisle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DemonicA asked for Cas to be a little mean and tease Dean. This is what I came up with!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an erlking terrorizing children in rural Pennsylvania. Dean decided to take this one on his own as it didn’t seem too dangerous. According to Sam the lore stated erlkings could only harm children and seeing as he’s a grown-ass man and not a child he made the decision to let everyone else have a relaxing few days off. Besides, he liked hunting solo occasionally. It was one of the very few times he got to be completely alone. It may seem a tad deranged but it was relaxing.</p><p>He’s just breached the Pennsylvania border when his phone rings. It’s Cas’ ringtone which brings a small smile to his lips.</p><p>“Hey Cas,” Dean answers happily. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Hello, Dean. You said to call with any updates,” Cas reminds him as though he needs an excuse to call. </p><p>“Yeah did you guys find anything?” </p><p>“Yes, it appears that erlkings are attracted to baked sweets,” Cas informs him.</p><p>“Okay, so I just need to lure him out with what - a pie in an animal trap?” Dean questions with a chuckle. He has a vivid image of a fresh cherry pie luring the creature into the contraption like a Looney Toons cartoon. </p><p>“Yes, you could. If the pie was laced with white pepper. Erlkings appear to be deathly allergic.” </p><p>“To white pepper?” Dean snorts. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“So, I guess that means I’ll have to make a grocery run?”</p><p>Luckily, there was a Wegmans off the exit. Dean listened to Cas chat about some Netflix show Jack had him watching as he looked for a parking spot. </p><p>“Alright,” Dean interrupts Cas’ retelling of a particular scene Jack had found hilarious. “I’m about to head in so-“</p><p>“Are you wearing?” Cas asks abruptly. </p><p>Dean flushes brightly glad no one is in the car with him to see him transform into a tomato. He clears his throat nervously, “Yes.” </p><p>Cas hums on the other line, “I bet it’s wet too.” </p><p>Dean lets out an undignified whine suddenly becoming all too aware of the thick padding between his legs, “Yeah. ‘M wet.” </p><p>“So, you’re going to go into the grocery store wearing your wet diaper under your jeans and nobody will be none-the-wiser?” Cas questions cheekily. He knows what this is doing to Dean. </p><p>Dean’s mouth is dry and he has to smack his lips together a few times before he can even form an answer, “Y-yeah.” Eloquent. </p><p>“That’s naughty of you,” Cas admonishes playfully. “But go on ahead.”</p><p>“I-I uh,” Dean stutters fidgeting with the car keys still in the ignition. “Okay. Should I stay on the line.”</p><p>“Yes, don’t hang up.”</p><p>Dean gulps nervously before snatching his keys, checking that his wallet is secure in his pocket and stumbling out of the car. He pays extra attention to his reflection in the Impala’s exterior tugging at the hem of his shirt and smoothing his flannel. </p><p>“Okay,” Dean whispers for some reason. “I’m walking towards the store.” </p><p>“Good boy,” Cas says, tingles running down Dean’s spine at the praise. “Can you hear the crinkling?”</p><p>“Yea-yeah,” Dean answers. He can always hear the crinkling. No matter how many times Cas reassures him it’s not noticeable. “It’s loud.” </p><p>Cas snorts, “You always say it’s loud. Sadly, I’m not there with you to confirm if that’s not true today. Maybe it’s very loud right now. Do you think anyone can hear it?” </p><p>Cas asks him that right as he’s walking through the sliding doors an employee smiling at him greeting him. He pays extra attention to the employee’s eyes if they’re shifting near his ass. If they give any sign they know. It doesn’t seem like they do but that does nothing to ease his paranoia. </p><p>“Or maybe they can see it. How poofy your bottom looks all padded up,” Cas tacks on tauntingly.</p><p>“Whu?” Dean makes a confused noise in alarm. “Now you’re just being mean on purpose.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas apologizes sincerely. “I can stop if you would like. I know how insecure you can be about your diapers.” </p><p>Dean grumps intensely at that last bit. He didn’t want to be insecure about them. He wanted to wear them and use them and not have feel constant guilt or fear over being exposed. He could do this. Besides, Cas’ attempts at dirty talk were kind of hot. </p><p>“Nah, no keep going,” Dean says. “Please.” </p><p>“You’re such a good boy Dean.” </p><p>Dean’s made his way over to the bakery and is eyeing the baked goods. He decides on getting an apple pie and a pear pie one for the erlking and one for him. The apple would be his of course. Now to find the white pepper. </p><p>“When’s the last time you wet?” Cas asks him. Dean’s fingers squish the pear pie box a little too roughly at the question.</p><p>“I dunno, while ago I guess. It’s all cold now,” Dean flexes his thighs and squeezes his asscheeks a bit just to feel the cold squishy padding against his skin. It made goosebumps raise up all over his skin. </p><p>“That’s no good,” Cas tells him. “You should be wetting regularly.” </p><p>Dean’s quick to snatch a small bottle of white pepper from the spice aisle his hands only slightly shaking. </p><p>“Cas,” Dean breathes. He knows what Cas is getting at but he’s not sure he can do it.</p><p>“Are you at the checkout?” Cas inquires.</p><p>“Yeah’ ‘M in line,” Dean says. He’s behind a mom with a baby sitting in the cart. The baby is cute, friendly, she’s babbling and flailing her hands. Dean tries to not make eye contact with her but she keeps looking at him and waving. It’s like she knows. </p><p>Dean waves at the baby anyways, the cuteness is just too much.</p><p>“Is that a baby Dean?” Cas asks cheekily.</p><p>“Shuddup,” Dean says. Cas just chuckles. </p><p>The mom and the baby roll their cart away and the cashier smiles brightly at Dean. </p><p>“You should go now,” Cas whispers through the phone. Dean feels his neck flush and his stomach flutter. “There’s no need to worry, sweetheart. No one will notice and I’ve gotten you only the most absorbent padding so you won’t leak.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Dean hums. He’s contemplating it. Seriously. He does need to go and the thought of doing it right now makes his head go all fuzzy. He eyes the cashier critically as he hands her a $20 bill. She doesn’t look suspicious. She’s not even looking, concentrating on getting his change.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean croaks voice hoarse. He lets his bladder pulse gently before releasing a short spurt. The warmth is an immediate contrast to the cold damp already settled in the padding. </p><p>“Yeah, baby?” Cas’ voice comes out just as wrecked. “You going?”</p><p>Dean bites his lip, almost nods before he remembers he’s on the phone, “Yeah.” </p><p>The he releases the flood gates. A steady stream of urine is pouring from his dick warm and unyielding. His already wet padding just soaks it all up. Dean’s still pissing when the cashier gives him his change. He grabs his grocery bag and books it out of there as politely as possible.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dean curses as soon as he reaches the parking lot. “I’m still going. Oh my God. There’s so much.” </p><p>“You’re so naughty Dean,” Cas teases. “Pissing your diaper right in the middle of the store. What if that poor cashier caught you.” </p><p>Dean groans, his stream lightening to a trickling halt, “Fuck, Cas. It’s so warm.” </p><p>“I’m sure it is baby,” Cas chuckles warmly. “Might wanna put a towel down before you sit. Sounds like you really bloated the diaper today.” </p><p>Dean harumphs throwing the Impala’s door open. He knows he won’t leak and Cas just told him he wouldn’t either. His angel is just being mean on purpose now and it’s sending jolts of electricity to Dean’s cock.</p><p>Dean sits down and moans at the feeling of the soggy diaper mushing against his skin. It’s still warm and envelops Dean’s bottom like a little hug. </p><p>“Does that extra soggy diaper feel good, sweet boy?” Cas asks him, his voice deep and rough.</p><p>“Ye-yeah,” Dean moans his hand rubbing at his crotch. </p><p>“That’s good,” And Dean can hear the grin on Cas’ face. “Well, I’ll let you go now. Hunt safely, Dean.”</p><p>“Cas!” Dean shouts frustrated but the call had already been disconnected. Dean glares at the phone and then at his crotch. What a fucking tease. He’ll have to get some payback after the hunt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An erlking is a German elf and I made up how to kill it. How should Dean get revenge?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>